Where your treasure is, your heart will be also
by Crime-drama lover
Summary: Ron and Hermione with their kids, Rose and Hugo, when they are little. Short and sweet. Please read and review, and of course, ENJOY! The title of the story comes from the Dumbledore quote, "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."


**Hi! I'm new to the Harry Potter fanfiction world, I'm usually more of a TV fanfictioner! But, after seeing the newest movie, I couldn't help but writing a little Ron/Hermione diddy. Hope you enjoy! And if I make any errors with incorrect facts, please let me know! Takes place when their kids are little because there aren't enough stories that take place then! Enjoy **

Hermione walked up the wooden stairs of her home carrying a large basket of tiny clothes. The stairs creaked beneath her feet. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Ron's soft and strong voice coming from her daughter's room. She stopped for a moment outside the warm peachy pink room and peered through the crack of the door at her sweet family. They were lazily arranged on a rocking chair that sat in the center of the room. Ron sat in the center holding the book in front of him so the kids could see the pictures. Four-year-old Rose sat on one knee, facing sideways. Her damp head lay resting on her daddy's strong torso, her long, red, freshly washed curls wetting Ron's shirt. Her little thumb was placed safely in her mouth as her forefinger traced circles on her nose. Two-year-old Hugo sat on the other knee, his tiny legs outstretched on the expanse of Ron's large thigh. His head leaning back on Ron's abdomen, he rubbed his eyes, fighting off sleep he knew was coming soon. Ron stroked his soft, moist, red hair. She walked on towards the master bedroom with the pile of still-warm clothes. She set the basket on the bed and sat to begin folding when she heard fussing children down the hall. She got up to go help Ron wrangle the children into bed.

"But daddy, just one more story!" Rose pleaded

"No, my sweet," Ron said, trying to remain firm against his girl's big blue puppy dog eyes, "at least not tonight."

"I not tired. I no sleep now. More story, more story, more story!" Hugo begged

Hermione entered the room, a stern look on her face, "Do I hear little children trying to get their daddy to read them another story even though mummy said no earlier?"

Rose and Hugo looked guiltily around the room, "No, mummy."

"That's what I thought. Now everybody to bed."

The little redheads sat firmly on the larger redhead, stubborn, determined looks on their faces.

"Alright, how about this, first one in bed gets to pick what we eat for breakfast tomorrow."

Hugo bolted off Ron's lap, running to his room yelling, "SAAAAUUUSSSSAAAGGGEE!" all the way there. Rose however, stayed seated, attempting to negotiate with her mum. A smart one she was, no doubt where she got it.

"Mummy," Rose tried, "what if we get one more story tonight, then we get one _less _story tomorrow night?"

"No, Rosie, bedtime. Sometimes I think you'll be the end of me Rosie dear, and you're only four…," Hermione sighed

As she climbed into bed, her adoring parents walked over to tuck her in.

Hermione leaned down kissing the top of her head; "I love you to the moon and back, Rose. So does daddy, and Hugo, too, even though when he is stealing mummy's wand to try and give you piggy ears it's hard to tell."

Rose laughed and looked up again at her dad, now standing above her ready to give deliver her traditional good night kisses.

"Delivery of good night hugs and kisses for a Ms. Rose Ginerva Weasley?"

"That's me!" Rose said beaming

Ron leaned over her and kissed her all over, tickling her little tummy all the while. She laughed her adorable giggle, panting by the end. Ron and Hermione then turned of the light and moved to Hugo's room. He was pretending to be asleep, extremely audible fake snores and all. He was a competitive little guy, dramatic too.

Hermione kissed his chubby little cheek and whispered, "You don't have to pretend Hugo; you won."

He sat up quickly, smacking Hermione right in the forehead and yelled, "You hear that, Rosie! I wonned! I wonned!"

"Hush," Ron said, "You'll shake the whole house down!"

"That really hurt, Hugo, you have a very big head; just like your father's" Hermione said with a cheeky smile.

After kissing him goodnight, the pair walked down the hall to their room. Ron stopped suddenly wrapping his arms around Hermione from behind, kissing her neck.

"So what are the plans for this evening, my love?" he said in his most seductive tone

"Laundry, and lots of it," Hermione stated, "I did loads today and it needs folding."

Ron groaned; feeling defeated.

"Oh hush, Ronald. It won't take long and, blimey, it's only 8:30. We'll have plenty of time to do…other activities." She smiled turning around in his arms and pressing her lips to his

"Well can't folding laundry wait so we can do said other activities now?" Ron said, pressing his forehead to hers

"I suppose that could work," she replied

She trailed kisses down his chest to his abdomen and then just below that. She then dragged him by his hand to the bedroom.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you kill me…" Ron groaned shutting the door behind him

**You like? Let me know if you did! Oh and I am considering continuing the story, not as one with a real solid plot line, but as a bunch of individual little one-shots like this one as additional chapters. If you want me to, show me a little love by pressing that little button down there that reads "Review." Come on, you know you want to! The way Ron kissed Rose goodnight with the "delivery of goodnight kisses for Ms. Rose Ginerva Weasley" is how my daddy always kissed me goodnight when I was little so I couldn't help but slip it in **


End file.
